The human body is inter-active on a cellular and on a structural level. The present invention directed toward is the structural level, which means that the physical actions in one part of the body can affect the rest of the body.
A simple example is that of a lever. If downward force is applied to one end of the lever the other end will rise. Further, the fulcrum itself is affected by the increase in pressure exerted upon it or the fulcrum point may become unstable. The musculature of the human body operates utilizing the principles of mechanical levers. A determining factor of muscular efficiency is the stability of the connecting points of the muscles. If the muscles do not have stable connecting points, muscle action will displace the body rather than create the desired limb movement. Another major factor is muscular and structural alignment. The vast majority of the muscles in the human body are designed to function in a linear direction and not in a spiral direction. If the skeletal frame is misaligned when muscular action occurs, the body will be displaced. This reduces muscular efficiently and increases the probability of injury. It is also important to note that the shoulders and the hips are inter-active: if one is displaced the other will follow suit.
An illustration of this is presented in the forward reaching motion. With the thumb extended, upon full-extension of the arm the shoulder is displaced to an unstable position. Pulling the hand back from an unstable shoulder position will displace the shoulder even further, which disallows the proper use of the chest, arm and abdominal muscles. Try the same reaching action with the thumb bent. The shoulder displaces very little and remains stable. During this pulling action the muscles of primary use are the biceps, triceps, pectorals, and the abdominal.
Conventional hand grips have not taken these considerations sufficiently into account.